


L'IDIOTA CHE DISSE LA VERITA' VI RENDERA' LIBERI

by Angelique79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, OTRA tour, One Direction Tours, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique79/pseuds/Angelique79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis deve sapere.<br/>Pensa che non potrà mai avere questo figlio senza sapere, davvero, quello che Harry pensa e prova.<br/>Semplicemente non può.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'IDIOTA CHE DISSE LA VERITA' VI RENDERA' LIBERI

**Author's Note:**

> In qualche modo bisognava somatizzare la cosa.

_Sempre a G. che ama al di là del sangue._

l due suv erano parcheggiati in penombra. L'abitacolo profumava di pelle nuova e plastica appena lucidata. Alberto, gironzolava li intorno, discreto, osservando il perimetro del parcheggio. Louis abbassa il finestrino in silenzio e butta quello che rimane della sua sigaretta.

“Sono così ridicolo da non potermi guardare nemmeno in faccia?”.

Harry non risponde. Guarda il vetro oscurato come fosse uno schermo piatto spento.

“Me l'ero immaginato diverso questo incontro” dice Louis, allora, guardando in giro per l'abitacolo, spaesato e vagamente in imbarazzo.

“Ancora devo capire perché mi hai fatto prelevare da Alberto, sinceramente”.

Harry ha la voce più bassa del solito, quasi monotona. E' sempre stupenda, ma non vibra.

“Avevo bisogno di vederti”.

“Abbiamo una tappa domani, non potevi aspettare?”.

“No”. Harry sospira, stanco.

“Louis, non voglio parlarne, okey?E non capisco perché tu voglia farlo con me”.

“Non lo capisci? Cristo, Harry, non avrai niente da dirmi, ma sai come affondare i colpi”. Ride Louis, ma sembra più un lamento.

“Non sto affondando nessun colpo Louis. Dimmi quello che devi e poi riportami in hotel”.

Louis si osserva le mani. Le sta stringendo, ma nemmeno se ne rende conto. C'è solo confusione nella sua testa. Da settimane. Milioni di immagini e domande. Nomi, ricordi annebbiati dall'ansia. Fotogrammi di quello che è stato e di quello che vorrebbe lo fosse. Passato e futuro che si rincorrono nel suo presente senza incastrarsi mai. Una spirale infernale di possibilità bruciate e rimpianti incandescenti. L'unica cosa chiara, costante, è lo scivolare denso del suo sangue nelle vene. Lo sente spingere sulla parete della sua pelle in cerca di qualcosa. Di qualcuno. Vorrebbe schizzare fuori dalle vene per ricordare a Louis il significato della parola vivere. Quel brivido che solo ora lo percorre davvero, come un orgasmo che gli risale per la spina dorsale fino a fottergli il cervello.

“Io ti amo” dice con un filo di voce. Harry volta la testa di scatto. I suoi occhi sono spalancati ma assenti. Lo osserva, ma non lo vede.

“Ora si che sei davvero ridicolo” dice poi, tornando a respirare solo distogliendo lo sguardo.

Harry non vuole guardarlo. Harry non vuole vedere più nulla. Continua a fissare il vetro scuro ignorando il riflesso di Louis, che sembra ancora più piccolo e fragile in quel riverbero antracite.

“Forse, ma è la verità” commenta Louis.

“La verità” ripete Harry, passandosi una mano fra i capelli in un gesto esausto.

“Chi è l'idiota che ha detto, la verità vi renderà liberi?” commenta poi, con sarcasmo.

“Credo fosse Gesù Cristo Harry...”.

“Eccone un altro che parlava di verità dal pulpito di un cantastorie”, sentenzia Harry quasi con livore. “Che intendi dire? Che sto mentendo?”. Harry appoggia la testa al finestrino e chiude gli occhi per un istante.

“Dico che la tua verità non mi renderà libero Louis”.

“Harry, ti prego, io...”.

“No, Louis, cazzo. Non ti puoi presentare qui dopo tutto questo tempo e dirmi che mi ami, quando c'è una tizia dall'altra parte del mondo che sta aspettando tuo figlio. Tuo figlio, Cristo Santo! E pensare che solo perché è vero, questo cambi qualcosa. Non è così che funziona”.

“Io non lo so come funziona, io so solo che ti amo. E lo sai anche tu. E' sempre stato così. Anche un anno fa, anche quando abbiamo deciso che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti farla finita”.

Louis ha la voce stridula di quando è nervoso. Di quando non vede nessun appiglio intorno a lui e gli sembra di poter svanire nel nulla. Inconsistente e inutile. “Non puoi farmi questo! Non puoi!”.

Il pugno di Harry scatta sul poggiatesta del sedile anteriore insieme alle sue parole. Louis si allontana da lui con un movimento veloce. L'ira di Harry lo shocca più delle sue parole. Ha gli occhi blu spalancati. Sono come lenti bagnate. Harry gli appare sfuocato e enorme, ma solo abbassando le palpebre capisce che sta piangendo.

“Harry...” dice subito dopo, allungando una mano verso di lui in un gesto automatico.

Harry si sta ancora osservando il pugno chiuso e dice solo: “non mi toccare”. Le piccole dita di Louis accarezzano la pelle del sedile, sconfitte, prima di tornare sulle sue gambe. “Harry io lo so che questa cosa del bambino è...ma questo non significa che...Ci sei sempre e solo stato tu per me, sempre. Neanche me lo ricordo un momento in cui non ci fossi solo tu. Mi sembra di essere venuto al mondo con un solo pensiero in testa e sei tu”. Harry lascia andare la testa all'indietro, sul poggiatesta.

“Non capisci mai Louis. Mai.” dice solo, quasi fra sé e sé.

“Hai ragione, sono uno stupido. Tra qualche mese la prova umana della mia stupidirà non farà che dormire, mangiare e cagare. Lo so”.

“Il bambino non c'entra niente Louis. Lo capisci o no?”. Harry è stanco. Non voleva fare questa conversazione. Lui non voleva. La sola idea di dover parlare di tutto questo lo annienta, come nessun altro pensiero è mai riuscito a fare.

“Il bambino non c'entra “ ripete ancora ad occhi chiusi.

“E allora cosa, Harry? Dimmelo, ti prego” Louis lo sta letteralmente supplicando. La voce bassa, rotta dal pianto, con dentro un'urgenza straziante, quasi infantile. Si è avvicinato a lui che è ancora immobile con la testa buttata all'indietro, stremato. Non ha il coraggio di prendergli la mano Louis, ma la poggia sulla sua coscia fasciata dai jeans neri. La stringe appena, chiedendo una risposta. Lui deve sapere. Pensa che non potrà mai avere questo figlio senza sapere, davvero, quello che Harry pensa e prova. Semplicemente non può. Harry non si muove, apre solo gli occhi, fissando il tetto del suv.

“Un anno fa, quando abbiamo chiuso, tu lo sapevi che non era quello che volevo. Io volevo solo smettere di nasconderci. Ma non ti avrei mai chiesto di fare un gesto simile solo per me. Non ti avrei mai costretto a farlo. Ma eravamo arrivati a un punto in cui l'unica alternativa era lasciarci e lo abbiamo fatto. Insieme”.

“Si, me lo ricordo bene Harry” commenta Louis, asciugandosi gli occhi con un gesto lento della mano. Ma Harry neanche lo guarda, continua a fissare il tettino dell'auto senza smettere di parlare.

“Ti amavo così tanto Louis, così tanto, che pensavo che non ce l'avrei mai fatta. E non te l'ho mai detto perché la situazione doveva essere risolta, in un modo o nell'altro. Per tutti”. Louis si agita sul sedile di pelle. Un dolore sottile ma costante lo attraversa senza lasciarlo andare. Rientra in circolo ad ogni respiro che fa fatica a prendere.

“All'inizio è stato solo...strano. Passare interi giorni senza vederti né sentirti. Leggere di te in rete, che facevi cose di cui non sapevo nulla. Ma non era doloroso, perché alla fine, quando mi giravo a cercati su un qualsiasi palco in giro per il mondo tu eri sempre li”.

Harry si passa le mani sul viso. I capelli gli si arricciano sul collo e Louis pensa di sfuggita che sono come le sue vene in quel momento. Annodate. Contorte. Strette, sul punto di esplodere.

“Non lo so, forse ad un certo punto ho iniziato scindere i due Louis. Il mio miglior amico, la persona che mi conosceva meglio al mondo, il mio collega di band, da quello che andava in giro per locali con un codazzo di amici e bionde al seguito. Forse è stato un sistema di difesa che neanche mi rendevo conto di usare. Sul palco eri sempre il mio migliore amico, sui giornali eri il mio ex che viveva la sua vita, della quale io ignoravo quasi tutto”.

Louis ora fissa lo sguardo dritto davanti a se, vede Alberto passare davanti al muso del fuoristrada con passo lento, e lo segue con gli occhi, non può guardare Harry, non ci riesce. Perché le immagini che le sue parole stanno creando nella sua mente sono già così insopportabili senza bisogno di conoscere davvero la tristezza di quegli occhi verdi. “Leggevo un articolo e pensavo solo, lui sta bene, ce la sta facendo. E se ci riuscivi tu perché io no? Lo so che i giornali scrivono solo stronzate, ma qualcosa di vero ci doveva essere Louis, perché io ti conosco, conosco tutte le tue reazioni, ogni tua espressione e qualcosa mi diceva che stavi andando avanti”.

Louis scuote lentamente la testa, ma non commenta.

“Credo di non aver mai pianto una sola volta dal giorno in cui abbiamo chiuso. Riesci a crederci? Pensavo di dover assumere una ditta, o qualcosa del genere, per sistemare la devastazione in cui avrei ridotto casa mia. Ma non è successo. Quel giorno sono rientrato a casa e la mattina dopo ho continuato a vivere come se nulla fosse. Forse mi sarei dovuto preoccupare. Non è una reazione normale, no?”.

“Forse no. Sarei dovuto essere li con te in quel momento e in tutti gli altri, e lo so che è un'idea ridicola, ma dovevo starti vicino” commenta Louis, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte, forse nel passato.

“Ma tu c'eri Louis. Quel momento dura ancora adesso”.

Louis non sta bene. Louis non ce la sta facendo. Non ce l'ha mai fatta in realtà ed ora, realizzando le condizioni in cui Harry ha affrontato tutto questo, o come non lo ha fatto, vorrebbe solo che qualcuno lo colpisse, forte, in faccia. Con un tirapugni. Alberto lo farebbe se glielo chiedesse? Perché qualsiasi altro dolore, in quel momento, sarebbe meglio dell'acido che gli circola nelle vene. Tutto sarebbe meglio di sentire il suo amore trasformarsi in un veleno senza antidoto, perché l'antidoto è la felicità di Harry ed Harry non è felice e la colpa è solo sua .

“E' per questo che sei arrabbiato? Perché ti ho trascinato in questo parcheggio, mandando a puttane tutto il tuo equilibrio?”. “Il mio equilibrio non c'entra, non ne ho mai avuto quando si parla di te”.

“E allora perché hai reagito così?Perché tutta quella rabbia?”.

“Perché dentro a questa macchina non sei il mio migliore amico e nemmeno il mio ex, sei solo l'uomo che amo ed io...io non voglio”. Harry non se ne rende conto, ma stringe i pugni mentre pronuncia le ultime parole.

“Tu non vuoi...” Louis sembra riflettere su quelle parole, “Tu...non mi vuoi?”.

I suoi occhi per un attimo brillano di tutta la consapevolezza del mondo, poi un mare sembra invaderli.

“Cazzo Louis, come fai a non capire?! Io non posso averti! Noi non possiamo averci! E allora perché dovrei amarti così?!? Perché?! Chi cazzo sono, un martire?!? Ti sembra giusto che l'unico momento in cui vivo è quando sono su quel palco?!”. Louis guarda Harry negli occhi. Lui adesso si è tirato su dallo schienale e la sua faccia è a dieci centimetri dalla sua. Riesce a vedere le punte dorate delle sue ciglia lunghissime. Ma non può parlare. E' invaso dal panico. E' terrorizzato dalla sola idea che Harry, _Harry_ , non lo voglia più e, allo stesso tempo, vederselo così vicino quasi lo seda all'istante, nell'illusione che stia tornando finalmente da lui.

“E lo sai perché Louis? Sai perché vivo solo su quel palco?”, Harry lo incalza, inchiodandolo con due spilli verdi neanche fosse una farfalla da collezione. Louis riesce solo a scuotere la testa, negando.

“Perché la tua voce in cuffia mi entra dentro neanche me la stessi schizzando in vena. Anche quando non ti guardo, anche quando so che sei dalla parte opposta del palco. Tu canti, la folla urla il mio nome ed io so chi sono, almeno per qualche ora. Non è giusto, cazzo Louis!Non lo è!Tu avrai un figlio e un giorno, magari, deciderai che su quel palco non ci vorrai più salire, che tutto questo non farà più per te e io che cosa farò eh? Cosa? Chi sarò?”.

La mano di Louis è già sul volto di Harry, ancora prima che lui smetta di parlare con quel ritmo lento e cadenzato.

“Tu sei Harry, Harry Styles e lo saresti anche se fossi solo su quel palco. Perché ci sei nato li sopra e non è la mia voce a renderti quello che sei, ma solo la tua. E magari è vero, un giorno smetterò di cantare, ma non succederà tanto presto Harry, bambino o meno. Magari sarai tu, invece, a non volerlo più fare insieme a me, a noi”. “Io non voglio cantare da solo. Ti amo e ho bisogno di quelle due ore li sopra, con te, con la tua voce e con qualcuno che chiama il mio nome. E non mi importa cosa siamo, non mi importa se non stiamo più insieme e se tu avrai un figlio, finché continuerò a provare tutto questo non posso farne a meno e odio sentirmi così. Impotente”.

Louis lo bacia. Piano, con dolcezza. Quel bacio dice: sono qui e capisco tutto e ti amo e non soffrire più.

“Torna da me. Ti prego Harry, torna da me”.

Harry sente quella supplica direttamente sulle sue labbra, è calda e bagnata come la bocca e le lacrime di Louis.

“Io non voglio più nascondermi Louis. Ti amo. Ma non chiedermi di nascondermi, lasciami almeno questo”.

“Avrò un figlio. Saremo più liberi Harry. Ci lasceranno in pace. Devono lasciarci in pace! Ti sto pregando Harry. Ti prego. Da solo combino solo stronzate, come fai a non vederlo?!”.

“Tuo figlio non sarà mai una stronzata”.

“Lui no, ma tutto il resto? Non era così che dovevano andare le cose Harry. Non era così che immaginavo il futuro”.

“Forse no. Ma ami così tanto l'ambiguità Louis, vorresti che il semplice concetto di confini non esistesse. Ami un uomo, ma lo lasci perché dichiararlo vorrebbe dire marcare un confine senza ritorno. Passi un anno a crepare di dolore per lui, ma questo non ti impedisce di scoparti una bionda, perché il piacere e il dolore si possono scambiare senza problemi per te. Avrai un figlio, che è il confine più netto nella vita di un uomo, eppure, sei di nuovo qui a tentare di distruggerlo, tornando con me. Ma ti dico una cosa Louis. Tuo figlio forse non sarà un limite alla tua sessualità, ma marcherà con una linea incandescente il confine tra il ragazzino che sei e l'uomo che diventerai il giorno che nascerà. E dovrai essere un grande uomo Louis, perché io non potrei accettare nulla di meno da te. Tu non sei tuo padre”.

Louis lo guarda assente fra le lacrime.

“Perché non mi odi? Ti incazzi con te stesso e non odi me, perché? Mio figlio doveva avere gli occhi verdi, i capelli scuri e le tue labbra Harry, eppure tu non mi odi...”.

Harry vorrebbe ridere se solo il groviglio solido del suo rimpianto, per un momento, non gli si fosse incastrato in gola come un pugno. Cerca di schiarirsi la voce, inutilmente. Piange.

“Perché tuo figlio avrà gli occhi più azzurri del mondo, sarà biondo come un sole ed io lo guarderò crescere, fino a quando lui non avrà la testa per chiedersi come mai quel tizio alto e strano, che cantava con suo padre, lo ama così tanto. Allora forse dovrò spiegargli che nella vita, quando qualcuno ti è indispensabile, il tuo amore per lui valica ogni confine, anche quello del sangue, e che tutto quello che lo riguarda, che è parte di lui, non può rimanere fuori dal tuo cuore. Ma, magari, sarai tu a spiegarglielo, chi lo sa?”.


End file.
